The Cooking Test-LeviPetra
by Twistytree
Summary: What happens when Hanji suggest to Petra a test to find out if Levi likes her what will happen? Read to find out


The Cooking Test

...

Petra sat on a stone bench across from where Levi was training. She had just recently come to the conclusion that she liked him, but she wasn't sure if he liked her back so all she could do for now was wait to see what happened.

"Hey Petra" said Hanji sitting down next to her interrupting her thoughts.

"Hi Hanji" replied Petra gazing at Levi across the field.

"So I'm guessing you still haven't told him you like him right" said Hanji noticing Petra's wishful gaze. This shocked Petra because she hadn't told anyone about her liking Levi.

"SSSSShhhhhh someone could hear you and How did you know?" asked Petra

"Please I'm pretty sure everybody knows" said Hanji smiling at her clueless friend.

"Oh my god" said Petra burying her face in her hands to cover her red face. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Well...from the dreamy looks and starry eyes when he's around I would say yeah it is" said Hanji laughing as Petra's face got redder. "Why don't you just tell him?" asked Hanji

"Because I need to know if he likes me first" said Petra her words muffled by her hands covering face.

"You know there is a sure fire way to tell if a guy likes you, my friend told me it works every time" said Hanji.

"Really how?" said Petra taking her hands down from her face.

"Well my friend said that to find out if a guy likes you, you have to cook something horrible and if he doesn't say it's horrible then he likes you and if he does say it's bad that means he hates you" said Hanji

"Hanji that is...ridiculous" said Petra and then she saw that Levi was walking over to them so she quickly straitened herself out .

"Looks like your boyfriends coming over" said Hanji teasingly which got her a shove.

"Shut-up" whispered Petra to her friend as Levi got closer.

"Hey Corporal Shorty" said Hanji to Levi making him glare at her.

"Don't you have titans to experiment on shitty glasses" said Levi still annoyed about the short comment. "I just came over here to remind Petra that she has to give me her report on the last expedition today" said Levi while looking at Petra causing her to blush. Then he walked off not wanting to get ridiculed by Hanji any longer.

"Let's do the test" said Petra causing Hanji to clap her hands excitedly.

...

"So what disgusting dish are we making?" asked Hanji looking at all the different ingredients in the kitchen.

"I was thinking about making a soup" said Petra looking at a recipe for tomato soup.

"No you can't make soup, soup is boring and gross by itself" said Hanji flipping through a recipe book. "I know let's make beef stew, that will be easy to mess up all we need to do is throw a bunch of ingredients inside of a big pot and tada gross stew" she said pointing to the recipe.

"Okay how are we going to make it?" said Petra with a smile.

"Well we don't want to get him sick Right?" asked Hanji just in case Petra did.

"No we don't just gross enough for it to be bad but not gross enough that he's going to throw up" said Petra thoughtfully.

"Okay first things first lets boil water" she said getting a large pot out from one of the cupboards and handing it to Petra to fill up with water while she turned on the stove. Then Petra handed her the half full large pot of water to put on the stove to boil. "ok good now get a separate pan out so that we can burn the meat then put it in." said Hanji getting a slice of beef from the counter. "You work on burning the meat and I'll start throwing things in the pot" said Hanji highly enjoying this.

"Got it boss" said Petra playfully and started to cook the meat while looking at Hanji throwing random things she was finding in the cupboards into the stew.

1 hour later

"So what did you put in the stew? It looks awful" said Petra stirring it in the pot.

" I put strawberries, goat cheese, cinnamon, lemon, potatoes, beans, avocado, milk, eggs, peas, tofu, fish, cucumber, peaches, chicken, blueberry pudding, kale, lime, apple cider, and then your burnt beef. " said Hanji grinning wide.

"How come you put fish and chicken in there it supposed to be a beef stew?" asked Petra.

"I wanted it to be really gross and the fish and chicken were just so tempting that I couldn't resist putting them in." said Hanji grinning at her work.

"Well...I guess it's done so we should go plate it and give it to him" said Petra nervously.

"Here " said Hanji handing Petra a bowl of the stew.

"Well here goes nothing" said Petra going out of the kitchen with the bowl of soup going to Levi's office with Hanji following quietly behind her. When they got to the office Petra nervously looked at Hanji one more time and Hanji gave her a thumbs up. With that Petra knocked on the door. "Its me Heichou"

"Come in" said Levi's voice through the door. "Are you hear to bring me the paper work?" asked Levi not looking up from his paper work.

"Oh um...no sir I um brought you some beef stew though" said Petra her voice sounding weak in her own ears.

"Why did you bring it to me now? I usually have dinner later" asked Levi

"Well um.. its a new recipe that I got so I thought you might want to try it but if you don't that's fine"

said Petra looking down.

Levi sighed before saying "Bring it hear" Petra placed the stew on desk and nervously watched as he scooped a bite into his spoon. As soon as Levi took a bite of the stew his eyes widened in surprise, a horrible surprise.

"Well what do you think?" said Petra. For her his answer would be like life and death.

"It's horrible" said Levi flatly and Petra felt like a titan had just killed her.

"Forgive me Heichou" Before she could stop them tears where streaming down her face and she ran out of the room. Levi stood up and tried to run after her but stopped when Hanji grabbed his shoulder.

"Why did Petra run out of your office crying?" said Hanji angrily.

"I think I hurt her feelings about what I said about her stew but I didn't know it would upset her this much" said Levi the confusion in his voice.

"oh no what did you say about the stew?" said Hanji cringing already.

"I said it was horrible" Levi admitted.

"Oh god I have to go find her" said Hanji about to go take off after Petra but Levi stopped her.

"You know something don't you about why she fed me that gross stew" said Levi seriously looking at Hanji deciding what to tell him in her mind.

"Well um you see... I kinda told her that if she cooks something absolutely horrible and you say you like it then you like her but if you say you don't then you hate her" said Hanji fiddling with her hands.

"That is the most...Idiotic stupid plan ever. Uh why does she have to listen to you?" said Levi sighing afterwards. "I've gotta go find her" said Levi running off in the direction that Petra left.

' _Well my original plan didn't work but he didn't say that he didn't like Petra hmmm lets see how this turns out'_ Thought Hanji.

... Meanwhile

"What would you like miss?" asked the bartender to Petra who had her shoulders slumped and looked like a mess.

"I'll have a shot of the strongest thing you can give me" said Petra

"Rough day?" asked the bartender while pouring her a shot of a dark liquid.

"You have no idea" said Petra gloomily. After taking 3 shots of the dark liquid Petra went to the bathroom.

"Have you seen a woman with shoulder length orange hair come in here today?" asked Levi to the bartender that poured Petra's drinks.

"You're not got going to hurt her are you?" asked the bartender warily.

"No I just want to talk to her" answered Levi. Just then Petra came back into the bar and a look of surprise passed over her face before she tried to straighten her hair which had become messy when she had ran to the bar.

"Oh Heichou what a surprise to see you here" said Petra with a fake smile.

"Petra can I talk to you outside?" asked Levi calmly and Petra nodded her head and followed Levi outside where they sat on an old rusted metal bench.

A few moments of silence passed between them before Petra spoke. "I'm sorry I ran-" but she was cut off by Levi's lips pressing gently to hers. She was surprised at first but then quickly melted into the kiss and she was breathless when it ended.

"Just because I didn't like a dish that you made don't mean I don't like you" said Levi in hi same monotone voice but Petra could see the emotion in his eyes and they kissed again this one more fierce than the first.

There they were two lovers sitting on an old bench outside of an old bar with a new found love.

The end :)

...

Hi everybody this is twistytree I originally wasn't going to upload this one because I was only mid way through writing it when I got caught up in a new anime called soul eaters but I decided to finish it anyway. Levi might be a tad bit ooc but who cares it's my fanfic lol. But please don't leave any negative comments this is only my second fanfic. I will get better. If you like levi*Petra check out my first fanfic Cleaning comfort.


End file.
